heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * "Deep Sea" Doodle Adversaries: * Doctor Drown * Novaro * Romez Other Characters: * President Escobedo of Hispaniola Locations: * Hispaniola Items: * Vehicles: * SS Durango * Roberts' submarine/bathyscaphe vessel | StoryTitle5 = El Carim: "El Carim Fights the Firehawk" | Synopsis5 = 'El Carim, Master of Magic' with his tuxedo and turban and monocle, stops an evil chemist, Zarrow dba 'the Firehawk', who is mixing flammable greasepaint to frighten and extort actors, whose faces are fatally catching fire on-set. Firehawk dresses like a college football mascot of a green caped bird. El Carim says "SERPENDO" and the villain hallucinates a bunch of rattlesnakes plus a surrounding desert. El Carim gets trussed up by a lynch mob, of gullible imbeciles, and "uses his escape technique" which looks exactly like bursting the ropes with sheer strength (same as Black X and Batman keep doing). Then he pulls his 'arrestor' out of his jacket and turns the lynchers into living statues. When Firehawk throws actress Sandra off a cliff, El Carim magnetically pulls her back up by the iron chain that she's wrapped in. | StoryTitle7 = The Devil's Dagger: "The Gambling Blimp" | Synopsis7 = 'The Devil's Dagger' deals with Gus Griselli and his gamblers who are operating out of a blimp. In his "society reporter" role as Ken Wyman, he gets thrown off the blimp from a very low altitude and lands in a lake. Jeff Marlowe is probably behind this racket since he's behind everything bad in this strip, so T.D.D. pins a threatening note to his penthouse apartment wall with a thrown dagger, his trademark move. Next day, in his tuxedo and top hat and opera shortcape, T.D.D. stows away aboard the blimp and observes from outside the window as Jeff Marlowe turns out to be not only aboard the blimp but in charge of the blimp AND gunpoint robbing his casino customers, THEN T.D.D. busts in thru the window and beats everybody up and lands the blimp, with that preposterous top hat not falling off even once. Marlowe kills the lights; he and a squad of his men escape the blimp, and have a car waiting, and they get away from the Speed Ghost at a railroad crossing, where a high-speed train arrives at just the right moment. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Master Man Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Master Man's observatory, atop the world's tallest mountain peak, which is somewhere in North America * , * Mammoth Caves, Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Firehawk Other Characters: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gus Griselli * Jeff Marlowe Vehicles: * The Speed Ghost, Ken Wyman's fast roadster | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Rick O'Shay: "The Horde of Abdul Ben Hassar" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Frontier Marshall: "The Trask Gang and the Rustlers" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jake Trask Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Master Comics #4 entire issue * Master Comics #4 index entry * Master Comics #4 spoilers }} Category:Master Comics Vol 1 Category:Master Man I (Earth-S)/Appearances Category:Golden-Age